Renegade
by windscryer
Summary: The jig is up. The news is out. They finally found me... Shawn might have gone too far this time. And Juliet's not even going to try and help him out of this one. Gen. PYO ASR 'verse.


I just wanted sexy!Shawn climbing out of the Impala. The rest is all his own fault.

And Lulu's. For actually making the Car Exit Scene slo-mo and sexy. :D

Dude, so not mine. Trust me, this would be on screen faster than you can say, "DROOL BUKKIT PLZ!" if I did.

**TIMELINE MARKER**

Psych: Uhhh . . . You know, I don't know. Season three? Sure. Why not?

SPN: If Psych is 3 then this would be Season 4.

But no spoilers for either. Just . . . yeah. Go with it.

Canon-strength Shules but no more.

Rated for Pissy!Dean's language.

* * *

She checked her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes and sighed.

He was late.

Again.

Blowing through half pursed lips to try and dislodge a lock of hair that had fallen down into her eyes, she shifted the weight of the files in her arms and stared at the entrance to the parking lot, willing Gus' bright blue car to appear.

"Detective O'Hara?"

She half turned and smiled. "Hello, Buzz."

She got that big goofy grin of his in response and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as usual. How had he ever survived academy training with that sunny disposition intact?

"Do you need some help there, ma'am? Or a ride?"

She smiled again. "No, Buzz, I'm fine. Shawn's supposed to be picking me up, he's just a little la-"

And then a familiar rumbling growl reached her ears and she turned to look, frowning and feeling a small surge of annoyance.

Dean really needed to stop taking risks. His arrogance was going to get him in some serious trouble one day. Well, more trouble than usual. It was bad enough he was here in town where Lassiter was well familiar with his face, but to come right up to the police station like this was just stupid.

And Sam had better be at the library or Shawn's place or the Psych office or something, clueless as to his older brother's behavior, or he'd be getting a slap upside the head.

Of course, the volume of the car's engine drew attention and the well maintained body kept it. Juliet's head tilted to the side just a little. It looked freshly waxed. That was odd.

It wasn't Thursday.

"Wow," Buzz said, with the reverence of any true admirer of classic cars.

The big black Chevy was pulled to a stop at the curb and the driver's side door opened.

Familiar dark brown hair, ruggedly coiffed, appeared over the top of the roof and Juliet began arranging a litany of chastisements on the tip of her tongue for the elder Winchester--only to stop and stall completely as a pair of sleek black sunglasses were pushed back.

It was Shawn. Not Dean . . . Shawn.

She stared as he straightened, sunglasses pushed back onto the top of his head. A black leather jacket lay buttery smooth over his shoulders and she felt her breath catch in her chest as his eyes turned in her direction, the orange glow of the setting sun gliding over sharp cheekbones.

Hazel eyes met hers and she found herself unable to do anything but stare as his lips curved into a smile. He stepped to the side, eyes never leaving hers, and she saw a hand come up, brush the corner of the door and push it closed. The sound of it closing never quite reached her ears as Shawn had started making his way around the front of the car. Her eyes dropped momentarily, catching dark, fitted denim sliding over his hips and thighs. They only snapped back up at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Jules. Sorry, I'm late. Here, let me get those for you."

He relieved her of her burden, quickly carrying the files down to the car and piling them in the backseat.

Jules took a deep breath and tried to keep her gaze from involuntarily dropping to rest on Shawn's ass. She mostly succeeded.

"Shawn," Buzz said when the psychic returned, "is that . . ." He seemed to be too awestruck to finish, but Shawn just smiled.

"Mine? Nah. Belongs to a friend. He thought I should have something classier than the Psychmobile for tonight." Then he picked up Juliet's hand and brushed a kiss over the back of it. "Ready?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement at the look on her face.

"Uh, yeah," she said, flustered and confused and really hoping it didn't show too badly.

"Good," he said with a knowing smile and then glanced at Buzz. "See you 'round, Nabby."

"Yeah, Shawn, see you." His eyes went back to the car as he whistled low in appreciation. "And tell your friend he has a beautiful car."

"Will do," Shawn said as he opened the door for Juliet and waited until she was in to close it.

He rounded the car again and slid into his seat. With a throaty growl the engine turned over and he expertly maneuvered the big beast into a three point turn and back out onto the road.

Juliet waited until they were well away from the station and she was pretty sure her voice would work again.

"Why did Dean let you borrow his car again?" she asked. "What's tonight? I thought we were going to help them figure out what happened to Jericho Murdock back in the day?"

"We are."

Juliet arched an eyebrow.

Shawn shrugged. "Okay, so he doesn't _exactly_ know I borrowed it."

Her jaw dropped. "Shawn! You _stole_ his car?! He's going to kill you!"

Shawn shook his head. "Nah. He hasn't yet. And it's totally his fault for leaving his keys out."

"He left his keys out?"

Shawn's head bobbed side to side. "Out . . . in his pocket . . . same difference."

Juliet just shook her head and then looked out the window. Her elbow was propped on the open sill and one hand covered her mouth.

"One of these days, Shawn-"

Shawn's phone went off just then.

He glanced at the name then answered it. "Dean! Dude-"

"_SHAWN SPENCER, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAR?"_

Juliet winced. He sounded like he was on speaker phone he was so loud.

Shawn was unruffled. "Uhhh . . . Corner of Montecito and Broad?"

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS IT DOING THERE?"_

"About to turn a right. Hold on."

Dean, however, wasn't about to 'hold' for anything.

"_YOU'RE DRIVING MY CAR AND TALKING ON YOUR CELL PHONE?"_

In the interest of saving Shawn's life and preventing Dean from having another heart attack, Juliet took the phone from Shawn.

"Dean? Hi. It's Juliet."

"_YOU HELPED HIM WITH THIS?"_ Dean demanded.

"Nope," Juliet said. "I knew nothing of his plans until he picked me up five minutes ago. And as soon as I found out what was going on, I told him he was a dead man."

Shawn rolled his eyes and Juliet arched a brow. Talk about eternal optimism.

"_Arrest him."_

"Sure. One sec." She moved the phone away from her mouth. "Shawn, pull over."

"What? Why? We're almost home."

Juliet gave him a look.

"Okay, okay," he said and dutifully pulled into the next available parking lot. "Now wha- HEY!" he said as she snapped the cuff around his right wrist. "Jules! What-"

"You're under arrest for Grand Theft Auto, Shawn Spencer."

"Oh come on!" Shawn protested. "Seriously, Jules?"

The eyebrow rose higher.

He sighed and held out his hand, moving it when she went to snap the other cuff on. "Give me the phone."

She gave him a look, but handed over the phone.

"Dean-"

"_Enjoy a night in jail, buddy. We ain't posting bail."_

"Dean, come on. It was a joke."

There was a long pause. _"Do I sound like I'm laughing?"_

Shawn sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I will never take your car again."

"_Damn right you won't. I think they suspend your driver's license when you get thrown in prison. And if not I'm sure Juliet can arrange something."_

"I'll wash and wax it. By hand."

Another pause.

"_Engine too?"_

"You want me to wax the engine? I dunno. That seems like a fire haz-"

"Shawn." The effect was in stereo from both Dean and Juliet.

"Fine. Engine wash too."

"_You bring her straight back here, Spencer, and so help me if she has one mark on her I am going to-"_

"Kill me and leave my body where not even the coyotes will be able to find me. I remember."

"_You'd best keep on remembering too."_

The call was ended with an abrupt click and Shawn laughed.

Juliet didn't join him.

"Oh come on, it was funny!"

She stared at him in silence.

"It was kinda funny."

She turned and looked out the front window.

"Jules?"

"Just drive, Shawn."

Shawn sighed and put the car back into gear, twisting to see out the rear window as he reversed.

"I thought it was funny."

Juliet remained silent all the way back to the apartment.

But only because she had a lot of practice keeping a straight face around Shawn.

Because even if she wasn't going to encourage him, he was right.

It _was_ kinda funny.

Hazardous to his health, but funny.

* * *

Yeah. I know. Shawn's an idiot. But we love him that way, right?

Review, plz&thx.


End file.
